Parvill: Oneshots collection
by SparkTheBlaze
Summary: A collection of Parvill oneshots ranging from sad times to fluff and lovely cuddles. Requests: OPEN. Chapter 1: Sleepless nights are the worst. Especially when your roommate snores so peacefully.
1. Night walk

It was 2 am in the morning when I wrote this. The inspiration hit me hard so late I couldn't sleep unless I wrote it. Alas, I didn't want to forget it by morning so I had to do it.

Hope you enjoy it~

/Spark out!

* * *

How late was it? One am? Two or maybe even three am? There was no way Will could tell the exact time without having to get out of his warm and comfortable bed so he could properly access his chest with all his stuff and check the time. There were no windows either, time having flown too fast with them making sure the whole palace was safe to live in and being too tired to make them so the only company, aside from Parv who was in a bed all the way to the other side of the room, was the soft glow given by the torches. They did nothing to help, but it was better than to be in complete darkness.

Judging by how hard his roommate was snoring, it must had been pretty late into the night. So why was Strife up then? Well, that question may had many answers if he were to be honest: thinking about their work plan for the next day, mulling over the events in the previous day etc. etc. But were any of those on his mind? Not really.

Sighing deeply, the CEO of Strife Solutions swung his legs over the edge of his bed and onto the freezing cobblestone floor. They should get carpets going on there soon. This was unacceptable.

After he made sure that he didn't disturb the blood mage, it was still a wonder how he managed to convince him not to share a bed, Will stretched and carefully made his way to the Altar Room then over to the altar itself. The sight and smell of the blood made his stomach churn, but he pushed it down and continued to stare at the once white marble surface, now stained in gore and magic.

"Parv, Parv, Parv... You have no idea what you're getting into."

Something akin to a sad smile tugged at his lips as he walked around the altar, his fingers tracing invisible lines on the white and red surface. The blood sitting at the bottom of the indent was still fresh, still red as if it had just been poured in there something that wasn't true. The blood had been sitting there for a good few hours, but the shades and the way it was swirling around was still as fascinating as ever.

"You will never learn, will you. This potty-mouth wizard stuff is going to be the end of you."

After the nth time of circling the blood altar, Will's eyes drifted over to the sorting system. The Sacrificial Knife must be there. Oh, the temptation of grabbing it in order to use it and add his own blood to the amount that already was in the cursed altar. So powerful. Calling to him sweetly, promising him that it'd benefit the blood mage in the end.

"No, no. What I did in college, stays in college. I'm helping him, but I'm not going to dirty my hands again."

Sleepy footsteps shuffled across the floor in a silent march towards the balcony on the first floor in an attempt to get away and forget, even if for just a moment, about the whole mess they got themselves into.

The cold night air hit him at full force once he was outside, but he didn't complain about. More so, the feeling was actually welcome and it helped clear his mind somewhat. Luckily enough, no mobs were around so he could relax for a bit before heading back to sleep.


	2. Late night meeting

Been craving some Parvill and HatFilms lately so I decided to search some and found a little gem that inspired me to write this small fic.

* * *

 _There were moments he stopped to question how they came to this agreement of theirs, this messy situation that they both agreed to get themselves into, this… this complete madness that just worked so well that it terrified them with its success. It was complete chaos, but at the same time so amazing._

"Strifey? Striiiiiifffeeee?"

The cheerful voice bounced through his head, hitting the walls of his mind in its well known bubbly manner and overall breaking through whatever energy he had left to spend on his usual work. There was no chance to get anything done now.

The cold air night made its way inside the stuffy office through the wide open window, ruffling their hair with a harsh 'whoosh' noise before it disappeared, only to be replaced by another gust of freezing air. It was late December, yet besides the low temperatures there was no way one could tell it was just a few days after Christmas. No snow or anything.

"Yes, Parv? I'm trying to work here."

Even though his voice didn't hold much more than an exhausted note to itself, deep down Will was glad to see his partner back at the Strife Solutions tower alive and kicking. It was a relief to see him standing there, lips curled up in that usual cheeky grin that he adored so much.

"Aaww, don't be such a downer. I'm back!"

"I can see that quite well."

Tired emerald orbs finally looked up from the white paper with small and cursive handwriting it had been resting on for the past hour or so, straining to see the smiling teen just a few steps away from the massive dark oak wood desk before he rubbed them followed by a yawn.

Deciding that standing on the worn out chair and staring at his friend was doing nothing to profit their current situation, the CEO of Strife Solutions stood up and stretched, a few bones popping as he did so, then walked over to Parv. His eyes trailed over his body, inspecting him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Your shoulder was grazed by a bullet."

"Strifeykins, you have to tell me how you keep doing that. I bandaged myself on the way here."

It was a complete mystery to the boy how Will could always tell where he had been hurt on his 'jobs'. It was as if he had another sense or secretly followed him in the shadows, none of which was true.

"Just a feeling, that's all."

Slowly, but surely the duo began making their way to their home, chatting about this and that, about anything, nothing and everything in-between. Mindless chatter for the most part until the majestic palace came into view with its dark grey walls, the iron fences lining the walkways, the apparently inexistent door; they all did nothing to make the place seem welcoming, but they didn't care about it. It was their home, their little safe place in which they could drop their worries for a while and just be themselves.

"You've been very quiet the past few days. Something up?"

Normally Strife wouldn't voice his worries out loud, but when it came to Parvis, he couldn't help, but wonder what happened to him. Sure, the blood mage didn't have an easy job, but he seemed to be doing better before. Now he looked just as drained as him, sluggishly dragging his feet after him.

"Hmm?"

For the first time in what could had been very well forever, the usual cheery attitude wasn't present. A rather exhausted, almost as if the life had been sucked out him, expression was making its presence known on his features.

"Ah, it's nothing. The last few victims had been a pain to get rid of, but other than that everything is a-okay."

It was there for a brief moment. The sincere smile he reserved only for Strife. Just briefly, but enough to assure the green eyed teen that he was alright.

The fact that Parv could keep on smiling so carefree like nothing was wrong in the world while working as an assassin, killing both those who caused problems to Strife Solutions and the ones he was hired to get rid off, baffled the poor businessman to no end. His friend was a walking contradiction, a person who could kill in cold blood and still be loving towards those he cared for.

"Strife be care-"

It only took him a second to realise what was going on, but by then it was too late. Since he was deep in thoughts and not really paying attention to where he was walking, aside from the fact that he was in stride with the blood mage, Will managed to walk right into the secret door, smacking against it quite painfully. That was certainly going to leave a mark.

"-ful! You okay?!"

"I just walked into a wall, do I look okay to you Parv?!"

"I mean, you look alright aside the fact you're bleeding slightly."

A light sigh was all the response that was given to the teen before Will stomped inside their base then down the stairs. It was going to be a long night. Or early morning.


End file.
